


The Arrival

by Steampoweredwitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampoweredwitch/pseuds/Steampoweredwitch
Summary: Kylo re-evaluates his relationship with Hux after a long, long mission away.





	The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciferous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferous/gifts).



> For Yasha

It was dark when he entered, shaking snow off his cowl. Starkiller was deep into one of its coldest winters, and it was still warmer than the Finalizer. Kylo crossed the room in long strides and swept into the bedroom.

“Hux?”

No reply.

He sat on the bed and swept his hand over the covers in the dark. The bed was empty, still made, still cold. A pulse of worry took root. He flicked the lights on and scanned the room again. Hux's boots were way, as was his uniform, but the general was not on his bed.

“Ren?”

He perked up at the sleepy voice, coming from the living quarters. Kylo retraced his steps. He rounded the couch, and in the light from the bedroom door, a lumpy form presented itself. Curled up under a heavy black blanket was Hux, pink toes poking out at the end. His concerns immediately melted away.

“I'm here,” he said softly, kneeling beside Hux. Bleary eyes blinked up at him in the dim light. They immediately filled with fondness. A hand came up and brushed over his cheek. He softens and kisses Hux's palm.

“Why aren't you in bed, hm?”

“You said you were coming home today,” Hux answered sleepily. “I was waiting-”

He was cut off by a yawn that Kylo almost catches from him. Touched, Kylo slipped his hand under Hux's knees and he scooped him up. Hux made a squeak and looped his arms around Kylo's neck. His blanket fell from his waist. The sleeves unraveled as it fluttered the ground.

“Is that mine?” Kylo asked. Hux nodded against his neck and made an adorable sleepy noise. He kissed Hux's hair.

He carried Hux to bed and laid him down. Fingers tangled in his jacket. “Stay.”

Kylo paused, still half sprawled on the bed. They didn't normally do this. They were - something, but usually, spending the night wasn't on the table. Hux peeked up at him, and his sweet, open expression stole his breath away. He nodded. “Just let me undress, alright?”

A strong burst of contentment rolled off of Hux and he slowly began tucking himself under the covers. Kylo shed his layers and reached under the bed. There, in a duffel bag, was a spare set of clothes, along with a few other supplies. Hux had shifted it now and then for cleaning, but he had neither given it back nor removed it. Until now, it had never been discussed. He'd been prepared for a long time. Now, he was glad it had come in handy.

He curled around Hux a few minutes later, and piercing eyes, no longer drowsy, bore deep holes into him.

“What?” Had he done something?

Hux slid a leg over his hip and rolled Kylo onto his back. Kylo fell back, and let Hux take his hands as he perched above and leaned in close. He almost expected some kind of lecture. Instead, Hux kissed him, slow and deliberate. Kylo melted under his touch.

“Talk to me,” he murmured, petting Hux's sides.

Hux finally broke into a smile. “You unpacked the bag.”

He huffed, “Mm-hm.”

“And you're staying over.”

“I feel like this is going somewhere.”

Hux faltered, just a hair. Kylo squeezed his fingers reassuringly. “I'm just  _ happy _ ,” he sighed.

Warmth filled his chest, melting away Starkiller's perpetual chill. “This is real for me, Huxy. Maybe I should have said so sooner.”

The general wrinkled his nose, “Don't call me that.”

“Armitage?”

“Stars, no!”

“Daddy.”

“Ren!”

He chuckled, rolling them over so he could crush Hux in his embrace. “You're mine, Armie” he murmured, “no matter what you want me to call you.”

“What about your partner?”

“I like the sound of that.”

“...And Snoke?”

Kylo shook his head and kissed Hux gently, “Don't worry about him. I have an idea.”

“Oh? Ren, I'm the brains of this operation.”

“I have the Force.”

“That's not how the Force works.”

They descended into juvenile giggles once more and settled into more comfortable positions. Hux kissed his knuckles and his sleepiness began to show once more. Kylo was the first to yawn this time.

“We should stay in bed all day,” he suggested. “It's been a long time. I missed my partner.”

Hux shivered. “I like the sound of that.”

“Any requests?”

“Well - as a matter of fact,” Hux began with a sultry purr. He began whispering against Kylo's skin, conjuring rather vivid images for Kylo to dwell on. Ren did his best to stay unmoved, but if there was one thing his boyfriend possessed, it was a silver tongue. Hux drew a shiver out of him with one of his suggestions, and he had to shake his head to clear it.

“Stars, Hux, you're killing me!”

“I do my best to give you what you deserve,” Hux purred, absolutely unrepentant.

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

Hux laughed at his expense, gleeful. He'd never looked so happy. It was breathtaking. Kylo had to stop and stare.

“Hey - you know that I love you, don't you?”

Hux's face tinged pink, making the network of freckles doting his nose and cheeks stand out. “Yeah, well. I'm pretty loveable. A real treasure.”

Kylo grinned and nibbled his lip, “So am I, I hear.”

“You have good sources.”

Was Hux's voice a little breather because of his attentions? Kylo drew him a fraction closer. “You know, there's nothing stopping us from trying that little request of yours out tonight. Why wait?”

To his delight, Armie shivered against him. “I don't see why not.”

Hux could play unaffected, but the blooming need was all over his face to Ren. It was worth the long travel, the hard missions, the irritation that was serving Supreme Leader Snoke. He got to come home to Hux.

He was just sliding his hand up Hux's thigh when a small figure hopped up onto the foot of the bed. Kylo froze, staring down at it.

“Ah,” Hux said with a mild twinge of embarrassment. “There may have been another reason I was waiting up for you. Ren… this is Millicent.”

The ginger stranger padded imperiously up the bed, stepping on sore spots he never knew could exist and forced her way between them so she could bunt against Hux's chin. He laughed musically and rubbed her face adoringly. “I missed you, so I bought myself a little company. She hid under the sofa earlier this evening and I was trying to coax her out.”

Kylo stared at the orange beast, putting loudly and rubbing all over them both. She flicked Kylo in the nose with her tail as it swished back and forth, and promptly rolled onto her back with a demanding, open-mouthed purr.

“Hux.”

“... You're not mad, are you?”

Kylo tried to be. Genuinely. But two fingers giving him those liquid green eyes at once were impossible to resist. “No, sweetheart. Very, very surprised, but not mad.”

Millicent sneezed, and he felt his heart die a little inside. He would protect this beast with his life. Maybe Millicent was the secret to galactic domination. No one could resist that face…

“You're cleaning the cat hair,” he warned Hux, as if he weren't falling face first into being an obnoxious cat parent himself. Hux hummed indulgently and kissed him.

“Give her a day. You'll be wrapped around her little paws.”

“I'll be nothing of the like,” he swore, already rubbing her tummy. Millicent latched onto his hand with all fours and made a show of chewing on his knuckles harmlessly.


End file.
